Halloween
by Lyndzey
Summary: Justin, Alex and Max must work together ti protect the secret of wizards on Halloween day. However they discover a secret that could change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place, although I wish I did.

Note: I would like to thank all those who took the time to read and review my first story. The Prank that Started it All. Thank you.

Note: I realize that this chapter is short but I didn't want to add anything to give anything away and I couldn't think of anything else to put into this chapter.

Justin woke up to his alarm buzzing, he reached over and hit snooze. He then jolted away remembering the day it was, Halloween, the day he and his siblings were to be on watch for wizards ready to reveal the magical world. Justin sat up remembering the day a week ago when it was he, Alex, and Max chosen to protect the wizarding secret.

Alex was in the wizard lair trying to find a spell to make the best costume ever, Max was sitting beside her trying to find a way to multiply all the candy he was to receive while trick or treating and Justin was studying for pop quiz he was sure Jerry was going to give them. They were all preoccupied when the magical portal opened and the wizard mail arrived. In the mail was a letter stating that the three of them had been randomly chosen to protect the secret off wizards in the Waverly Place neighbourhood this Halloween. Alex was the first one to say she wasn't going to do it, however as soon as the words were out of her mouth the emergency wizards were in the lair explaining to the three young wizards that they had to do it or their powers would be taken forever. As soon as someone threatened to take her powers Alex was ready to agree with anything that may be presented to her. Max on the other hand was harder to convince, as he was only concerned with getting candy and hadn't really figured out how to use his powers properly yet. The conversation ended with the emergency wizards promising Max with double the candy he would have collected if they succeeded in protecting the wizard secret.

Justin, the oldest, was happy with himself that he was ready to help the wizarding world whenever it was needed of him. Justin was considered the good one of the family and he tried his best to keep up this persona. Alex was the 'bad' child and she didn't even try to turn it around, she was always breaking the rules and getting into trouble. Max was the youngest and usually got away with anything he wanted. He didn't get a lot of things that went one and wasn't really a thinker. The three of them hardly worked together and argued about a lot, especially since Alex picked on the two boys quite a bit. They were not happy that they would have to work together to protect the one secret they all shared.

Justin got out of bed and put on a pair of jeans and a plaid sweater, he went into the kitchen to get something to eat. Alex was already sitting at the counter, which surprised Justin as she usually slept in. When he took a closer look he realized why Alex was up so early, she was using Justin's favourite shirt as a napkin and everything she was eating left stains.

"What do you think you are doing Alex?" Justin yelled.

"Eating, what does it look like I am doing?" Alex said back sarcastically.

"You are staining my favourite shirt!" Justin snapped.

"I thought I was improving it because it looked really ugly when I saw it hanging in your closet," Alex said with a smirk.

"You went in my room without asking!" Justin said.

"Ya and…" Alex asked.

"You know you are not supposed to go into my room without asking me," Justin said.

"Well too bad Justin I already did and since when do I listen to you?" Alex asked.

"Never," Justin said in defeat.

He went and sat at the counter beside Alex to eat breakfast, he was upset but with Alex that was usual for Justin. Alex kept looking up at Justin to see if he was going to say anything more, she was used to tormenting her older brother but this time it felt different. She didn't know why she felt a little guilty about messing up his favourite shirt, maybe it was because they were supposed to be working together; not against each other.

"Look I will wash it ok, well get it dry cleaned because I don't think I will like the work involved in getting all the stains out," Alex said looking at Justin.

Justin looked back at Alex in disbelief, "Thanks," was all he could say.

They finished their breakfast in silence and waited for Max to wake up so they could go over their plan for protecting the wizard secret. When Max woke up he didn't look rested at all and Alex wondered if he had been up all night.

"What did you do stay up playing video games?" Alex asked teasingly.

'No, I counted all the stars but it was morning before I could finish," Max replied deadly serious.

"You do realize today is the day we are supposed to be protecting the wizarding world from being exposed right?" Justin asked sceptically.

"Oh No I forgot," Max said smacking his hand to his forehead.

"Of course you did Max, you forget everything," Alex said to him to make him feel bad.

"I guess we are going to have to do it without him then Alex, looks like it is just me and you,' Justin pointed out.

"Man that means I have to do more work, Max why couldn't you have counted stars any other night?" Alex whined.

Alex and Justin went down to the lair to work out the plan while Max went to try and get some sleep as he was about to pass out. Justin took out a large piece of paper from his back pocket and started to unroll it. On the paper was a small map of Waverly place colour-coded to reveal three different sections. At the bottom of the paper was a legend with Alex as pink, Max as blue and Justin as green. Justin studied it carefully to try to determine how they would divide Max's parts evenly. Alex sat on the couch doing her nail when she finally got fed up with Justin, she reached over to grab the map and tear it in two.

She handed one half to Justin," You patrol that half and I will patrol this half."

"I guess that works," Justin replied.

"Of course it works, I thought of it didn't I?" Alex asked.

"Yes and usually your ideas don't go over too well, they usually end up bad," Justin said back to Alex.

"Well this one is good and now that it is settled I am going to get the cutest costume ready for tonight, I want to fit in while we are patrolling," Alex said.

"What are you going to be?" Justin inquired.

"Why would I tell you?" Alex asked and with that skipped out of the lair.

Justin was left standing in the lair pondering what he should be for the Halloween patrol. Justin hoped that this would go ok and that Alex would not find out a way to screw it up. After a while of thinking Justin finally thought of the perfect costume and ran upstairs to get it ready.

Alex was trying to find the right clothes for her Goth princess outfit; so far she had fish net tights and her high tops. She couldn't pick what else to wear to tie the costume together perfectly. She searched her closet and noticed a piece of clothing sticking out of the corner that she thought would be perfect. It was a black jean skirt with black lace lining the bottom; the shirt hung with it was a purple plaid tight fitted top. Alex was happy with her costume and knew she would look really cute in it. Alex hoped that she wouldn't screw this night up but she wouldn't tell any one about her worry.

Justin was looking for the right things to put with his costumes he had decided on being the Destroyinator. He had his silver zip up muscle shirt, silver tights and black underwear type thing to go over top. He also had one black glove and one silver wrist wrap. He was looking for the utility belt and hammer sling to complete the ensemble. Justin was looking everywhere for the final items of his costume when he finally found them under his bed, he had is full costume completed.

Alex was the first one ready to go out on the patrol she had completed her costume by streaking her hair silver. She waited for Justin to get ready and was not surprised when he walked into the living room in a costume from one of his comic books. She looked at him and started laughing; he completely ignored her knowing this was probably going to be her reaction. They walked out of the door and headed to the streets of Waverly Place.

"So we are to patrol and make sure no Wizard uses magic to reveal our secret," Justin said.

"That's it?" Alex asked.

"No we also have to be on a look out for any other mystical creature that can reveal the wizard secret as well," Justin informed her.

"Why did I even ask?" Alex said groaning.

"Well it is better that you did so you know exactly what you have to do," Justin said.

"What type of mystical creatures am I looking for?" Alex asked hoping there was not a long list.

"Well werewolves, vampires, centaurs, unicorns, fairies, other wizards, giants, and elves," Justin listed them off.

"Ok that wont be hard or anything, as everyone is dressed up as those things," Alex said sarcastically.

"But you can usually tell a costume form the real thing Alex," Justin said back.

"Ok fine, lets get this stupid thing started," Alex said looking around to find where she was going to start her patrol.

Justin took one last look at his sister praying she wouldn't screw it up and left to start his patrol. Alex noticed a group of boys hanging out by a water fountain and she walked over to start her patrol closer to the boys. As she was heading toward her chosen spot she noticed out of the corner of her eye a wizard she remembered from Wiz Tec.

She walked over to Emma, "What are you doing here?"

"I am trick or treating, I heard it was fun from your little brother," Emma replied.

"Is that all?" Alex asked.

"Yes, oh you think I am going to blow the secret," Emma said in surprise.

"Kind of," Alex admitted.

"I would never do something of the sort!" Emma explained, "I am probably the person who respects the secret the most!"

"Then you haven't met my older brother," Alex said.

Emma laughed, "Ya I guess, but I have to go there is candy waiting."

Emma walked away leaving Alex to finish her patrolling. Justin wasn't having any more luck then Alex finding someone wanting to blow the secret. He was beginning to think that maybe no one was going to blow the secret on Halloween. As he thought about it he realized that it would be hard to blow the secret on Halloween with all the others running around in costumes that looked like some of the creatures they were looking for. He decided to go check on Alex and make sure she wasn't doing anything stupid to reveal the secret herself. He was surprised when he got to Alex and she wasn't doing anything that she shouldn't be. Alex was patrolling like she was supposed to and hadn't found a way to screw it up. Justin was proud of her, however he would never tell her that because it would have went to her head if he did. They finished patrolling together and were happy when it was over because no one was had blown the secret and they could go home. They walked back to the sub shop and each had a late night sub before they returned home. Max was sitting on the couch with a bucket of candy on his lap, Justin looked at him and couldn't help but laughing.

"How did you get candy when you didn't even do anything?" Alex asked.

"Well dad decided to take me out trick or treating so I would not miss out on the candy," Max replied smiling.

"So you didn't do anything and you still got rewarded, somehow that is not fair," Alex said.

"I had to walk to every house, knock on the door, and say trick or treat," Max explained.

"Still not fair, I didn't even get any candy and I had to patrol all night," Alex whined.

Max offered her some of his candy and the two of them sat eating his candy while Justin went to his room to write to the emergency wizards about their patrolling and how they had not seen anyone wanting to blow the wizard secret. He finished writing the letter and went to the lair to send it through wizard mail. He knew that I would probably take a day for them to receive the letter and reply to it. He realized that the reply would be coming when they were in wizard training the next day and was worried that it would not be good. At least if it came when wizard training was not on then his dad wouldn't know if they screwed up and missed the person wanting to reveal the wizard secret.

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place.

Note: Megan is my own character.

Justin was nervous the next day at wizard training as he didn't want to know how much they had screwed up. In the middle of learning the newest spell there was a knock at the wizard door. Max jumped up to went and answer the door, two wizards no one recognized walked in. One was tall with a short beard and long moustache; the other was shorter with no facial hair at all. They were both wearing Wiz Tec robes and were carrying books with them.

"I am professor Swartz and this is one of the teachers professor Kellan," The taller one said.

"We come from Wiz Tec with some great news for the three of you," Kellan said to the young wizards.

"Due to your above average work at protecting the wizarding secret this Halloween we are glad to offer you full scholarships to Wiz Tec," Swartz said.

Justin lit up, "Really?"

"Yes as long as it is ok with Jerry we will all be leaving today for you to begin your wizard classes at Wiz Tec," Kellan answered Justin.

"I see no problem with it," Jerry said.

"Dad, do I have to?" Alex groaned.

"Yes Alex you do have to," Swartz said.

"Yes Alex," Jerry said.

"Why?" Alex whined.

"Well Wiz Tec has accepted the three of you as a whole not two of you, if one of you does not attend then none of you can," Kellan said.

"I don't want to go to some stupid wizard school, I don't like regular school as it is," Alex said.

"That's fine and dandy Alex but you have to go because I really want to attend Wiz Tec and there is no way that you are going to ruin it for me," Justin said.

"I want to go too!" Max exclaimed.

"Fine I will go but I am not going to like it one bit," Alex reluctantly agreed.

"Then the three of you need to go pack your bags so we can leave right away," Swartz said.

The three children ran upstairs to get their bags packed and make sure they had everything they needed to begin their wizarding career at Wiz Tec. Alex packed ever outfit she could find in her closet so that she would never run out of a cute outfit to wear. Max put in all his electronics and any clothes he could fit after everything he wanted was in his bag. Justin carefully folded all his clothes and placed them in his suitcase carefully so he would not crease anything. They all finished by placing there wand on the top of their bags so they could do magic when they got to Wiz Tec. The journey to Wiz Tec was short as they used the portal to the wizard world. When they go to the school Justin and Alex looked around, it looked like it had when they had attended summer school.

"It hasn't changed a bit except for all the advertising is gone," Justin said.

"Thank goodness for that," Alex remarked.

"What advertising?" Max asked.

"When Alex and I were here for summer school there was advertising everywhere and now it is all gone," Justin explained.

"Cool I love advertisements!" Max said.

"It wasn't that exciting Max," Alex said.

"Not for you because you hate advertisements," Max said.

Justin rolled his eyes, "I am glad they are gone."

Professor Kellan handed the children their schedules and room assignments. Justin looked at his room assignment and noticed he was going to be rooming with Max. Alex was happy that she would be as far away from her brothers as possible so she wouldn't have to see them everyday. Her dreams were shattered when she realized that she was in two classes with her older brother and would have to see him everyday, she would rather have seen Max everyday then Justin. Justin was just as disappointed to have to be in the same class as his little sister, she made his life hell at home and now she was going to be able to do it at school to.

"All right Justin we are roommates," Max said.

"As long as you keep your side of the room clean this will go over great," Justin said.

"I will try but no guarantees," Max replied.

"At least I don't have to share a room with either one of you two losers," Alex said.

Max looked at Alex, "We can't share with you, you are a girl."

Alex and Justin both looked at Max wondering how he could be so oblivious when the two of them were so smart. Justin had always wondered how three siblings could be so different when they all had the same parents. Alex wondered how she could have two such nerdy brothers when she was so cool. Max just wondered why his older siblings weren't into advertisements the way he was. The three of them went to look for their room so they could unpack their things and get settled, they were all happy they didn't have to start classes until the next day. Justin and Max had no trouble finding their room, as it was the same one Justin had when he had come to summer school. Justin walked in first and looked around remembering his summer when he had attended Wiz Tec. Max was excited to be staying somewhere that wasn't home as he had never been allowed to stay over night anywhere.

"This is going to be so cool," Max, said.

"Are you really that excited Max?" Justin asked.

"Why wouldn't I be? This is as close to sleep away camp as mom will ever let me get," Max answered.

"True, but it is for your own good you know you will get into trouble at sleep away camp and I won't be there to fix it," Justin said laughing.

"How do you know I would get into trouble?" Max asked.

"Max we both know that you always get into trouble," Justin said.

"I guess your right. How do you think Alex is doing?" Max asked.

"She is probably fine, she had been here before remember," Justin said.

Alex was having trouble finding her room, it seemed to be in the only hallway she hadn't been able to explore while skipping class. She kept wandering around looking for the room with no luck. She suddenly ran into a girl who was about 5'4'' with dark brown, almost black, hair and green eyes. Her hair was straight going down past her shoulder. She was wearing a pair of black leggings underneath a jean skirt and a white dress shirt with a purple striped sweater vest. This girl reminded Alex of someone she knew however she couldn't figure out whom.

"Hi, your new here right?" the girl said.

"Yes, how did you guess?" Alex asked sarcastically.

"Well I haven't seen you around before," the girl replied.

"Yes well I can't find my room," Alex said, "Would you be able to help me?"

"Sure, I bet you are probably my new room mate," the girl said.

"Maybe," Alex said.

"Is your name Alex?" the girl asked.

"Yes," Alex replied.

"Then you are my new room mate and I can find your room easier because it is my room," the girl said, "I am Megan by the way."

"Nice to meet you," Alex said.

"You too," Megan replied.

The two girls walked to their room and when they walked in Alex thought she had walked into a different dimension. The room was decorated with pictures of comic book characters that Alex recognized from the comic books Justin read. Alex noticed that her side of the room was bare and she was thankful for that, she would be able to decorate and maybe make the room a little more normal then it was at the moment. Alex was still trying to figure out who Megan reminded her of but could not think of anyone. She knew that Megan seemed familiar however could not pinpoint the reason why. Alex decided just to let it go and if it came to her then it would, but if it didn't then it probably didn't matter. Alex wondered if Max had gotten into trouble yet.

"I am so sorry Justin, I didn't mean to," Max apologized.

"Of course you didn't mean to Max," Justin said.

"I didn't know the button would lock us in here," Max said.

"Usually when there is a sign above a button saying 'Do Not Push or you shall be locked in' it means that pushing the button will lock you in," Justin pointed out.

"You know if I am told not to I usually do," Max said.

"Yes but Max you should really work on that," Justin said.

"You can fix it though right Justin?" Max asked.

"Of course I can Max, don't I always," Justin said.

Justin did a spell and suddenly the door unlocked and they were able to get out of the room. Justin made Max agree that he would not push any other buttons that said Do Not Push. Justin knew that Max would still find a way to get into trouble later on and he would probably be getting him out of trouble. Justin wanted to get started on his wizard classes as he was a good student and was good at school and magic. Max on the other hand didn't want to start classes; he wasn't the best with a wand yet and didn't want to look like he wasn't a good wizard in the class. Justin and Max went out of the room so Justin could show Max around the school.

Alex and Megan decided to go exploring around the school to see if they could find anything fun to do instead of sitting around in their room. They went down the hallway and found three suits of armour lined against a wall and they walked up to them. Alex lifted the mask on one of the helmets and closed it quickly.

"What's going on Alex?" Megan asked concerned.

"This suit of armour has eyes," Alex said.

"You are kidding, you know that suits of armour don't have eyes," Megan said.

"But this one does," Alex replied.

Megan walked over and lifted the mask on the helmet closing it quickly, "This one does have eyes."

"Told you," Alex said matter-of-factly.

"Well that is still impossible," Megan said.

"We are at a wizard school, everything is possible duh," Alex said.

"You're right let's get out of here," Megan said.

Megan and Alex walked quickly away from the suits of armour and noticed it was getting quite late. They hadn't realized that they had been walking around for such a long time. Megan mentioned going to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Megan had some pizza and Alex had a meatball sub.

"You think working at a sub shop would make me not want to eat subs," Alex said laughing.

"I guess," Megan said.

"It actually makes me crave subs when I am not in the shop," Alex said.

"I am so glad I don't work in a sub shop then because I don't really like subs," Megan said laughing.

"Well if you wanted I could change that," Alex said.

"No thank you, as much as working at a sub shop sounds good I really don't think it is the job for me, I much prefer tutoring," Megan said.

"You really remind me of someone but I can't seem to figure out who," Alex pointed out.

"Really? When you figure it out will you tell me?" Megan asked.

"Of course I will," Alex replied.

When the girls had finished eating they both headed back to their room to finish unpacking Alex's things and go to bed as they had classes the next day.

Justin and Max were already in bed as Justin had insisted they get a good nights rest before their first day of classes the next day.

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place

Note: I realize this chapter is really short and I am very sorry about that.

Other note: I own the character of Emma.

Megan woke Alex up the next day to make sure she made it to her first class on time. Alex was not happy but reluctantly got ready and headed to class with her roommate. Justin was surprised when Alex walked in on time for class and had to take a double look to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He noticed a girl with Alex who looked familiar however he could not put a finger on why she looked so familiar to him. He took a seat in the front of the room and Megan, the girl, sat next to him. Alex took her usual seat in the back of the classroom and tried to fall asleep in the middle of class. She couldn't fall asleep and she kept glancing at her brother and Megan.

Justin and Megan were paying attention to the professor, copying notes, and even colour-coding their notes. Alex finally realized who Megan reminded her of, Justin, Alex wondered how there could be someone so much like her annoying older brother. Alex had thought that Megan was pretty cool until now when she noticed how much like Justin she was. Megan and Justin even raised their hands at the exact same time to answer questions before anyone else.

At the end of class Alex approached her brother and roommate, "Hey Megan."

"Hey Alex," Megan said.

"I figured out who you remind me off," Alex said.

"Who?" Megan questioned.

"My brother Justin," Alex said.

"Me?" Justin asked turning around.

Alex jumped, "Yes you guys act alike and now that I see you standing side by side you kind of look alike."

"Really?" Justin asked.

Alex took them both by the arm and pulled them in front of a mirror so they could see the similarities between them. When standing side by side they did look a like and even the way they stood was similar.

"Oh my goodness," Justin and Megan said at the same time.

"See, I told you," Alex said.

"How is that possible?" Megan asked.

"I don't know I was surprised there could be one person like Justin and now there are two," Alex said.

"This is really weird," Justin said.

"Of course it is Justin you thought you would never find someone as nerdy as you," Alex said laughing.

"Alex!" Justin exclaimed.

"What I haven't made fun of you all day," Alex replied.

"True bit that doesn't mean you have to," Justin said.

"Guys can you stop arguing so we can figure out why Justin and I are so much alike?" Megan asked.

"Fine," Alex said.

Justin, Megan, and Alex walked to the library to research something on the subject to see if there was a logical explanation. When they got to the library it took Justin and Megan a little while to convince Alex to go in due to the fact that she had never been in a library before. Eventually Alex agreed and the three of them walked into the library and split up so they would be able to get more books covered in less time. Megan went to the history of mystical creature section, Justin went to the wizard history section, and Alex headed to the dark wizard section. After three hours of research Alex went to find Justin, as she had not found anything to clear up anything.

"Justin, I can't find anything," Alex said.

"I can't find anything either," Justin said, "keep looking."

"Are you kidding me Justin, I don't want to do anymore work, you are lucky I did this much for you," Alex said.

"Fine let's go get Megan and see if she found anything," Justin suggested.

"Ok," Alex agreed.

They walked to find Megan, "Did you find anything?" Alex asked.

"No," Megan said.

"Neither did we," Justin said.

"Maybe it is just a coincidence," Megan said.

"Lots of people look like each other," Justin said agreeing.

"Sure but how many people look and act alike," Alex asked.

"I am sure it is more normal then you think Alex," Justin said.

"I hope you are right Justin," Megan said.

The three of them walked to the cafeteria for lunch, Alex didn't want to eat with the two of them but Justin talked her into it. Megan had a bowl of soup, Alex had a salad, and Justin had a stir-fry. In the middle of the meal Megan accidentally spilled soup all over her outfit and zapped a new one on so she was not covered in soup. She was now wearing jeans, a pink t-shirt and a necklace with a ring on it the tied everything together,

"I have that same ring," Justin, said confused.

"You have a ring?" Alex asked laughing.

"I only have one and it looks exactly like that one," Justin said.

"I have had this ring for as long as I can remember," Megan explained.

"I have had mine for ever," Justin said.

"Wow you guys are scaring me now, I am just going to go find Max," Alex said.

"Ok see you later Alex," Megan said as Alex left.

"This is getting really weird," Justin said.

"I know but maybe the rings are just a coincidence as well," Megan said.

"It is getting harder for me to believe in coincidences as time goes on," Justin said.

"Me too but there really is no other reasonable explanation," Megan said.

"True but come on," Justin said.

"I will keep looking for other explanations, but face the fact Justin, this is becoming quite strange," Megan explained.

"I will look to don't worry," Justin said.

They promised to keep looking and they left after planning to meet after the dance being held the following night. Justin left the cafeteria and walked through the walls looking for someone to ask to the dance as he had made a bet with Max that he would find a date and Max wouldn't. Justin was almost about to give up when he saw a girl he thought he would ask.

He walked up to the girl," Well hello there, I am Justin."

"I'm Emma," the girl replied.

"That's a nice name," Justin replied.

"Thank you, you are really sweet you know," Emma said.

"I was wondering if you had a date to the dance tomorrow night?" Justin asked.

"I would really like to go with you Justin but I have to go home tomorrow morning and see my grandparents," Emma said sadly.

"Oh ok," Justin said.

"I am really sorry Justin maybe we can go out some other time," she said back.

"Sure that would be great," Justin said.

Emma walked away and Justin continued on his search for a girl to take to the dance. Finally after not being able to find anyone else he gave up and went back to the room he shared with his brother. Max was sitting on his bed waiting for Justin to return so he could ask how the girl search had gone.

"So Justin how did it go?" Max asked.

"I guess if you found a date I owe you twenty bucks," Justin said.

Why is that?" Max asked.

"I couldn't find a date Max," Justin replied.

"Neither could I Justin," Max said.

"So no one won the bet?" Justin asked.

"So does that mean that no one gets any money?" Max asked confused.

"Yes Max that means that no one gets any money," Justin said.

"Do you want to go with me and get something to eat for supper I am starved," Max said.

"Sure thing little bro," Justin said.

"I told you it is Maxi Millions," Max said back to Justin.

"Fine, Sure thing Maxi Millions," Justin said.

The two brothers walked to the cafeteria together and Justin made sure that Max ate some vegetables. Alex and Megan walked into the cafeteria shortly after Max and Justin had started eating.

"Justin did you know that girl with Alex looks like you," Max said.

"Her name is Megan and we have already established that," Justin said.

"What does established mean?" Max asked.

"It means we already figured that out," Justin answered.

"Then why do you two look alike?" Max asked.

"We have no idea," Justin answered.

"Wouldn't that be something that you would try to find out the answer to?" Max asked.

"Seriously Max we already tried to figure that out," Justin explained.

After they had finished eating Max and Justin went back to their room for Max to study and Justin to use to wizard web to see if he could find any information on the reason why he and Megan were so similar and had the same ring. Justin made sure that at nine o'clock sharp Max went to bed with himself following close behind by going to bed at nine thirty. Alex and Megan went to their room after supper for Megan to help Alex with some of her wizard history homework. Megan turned in at nine thirty and Alex decided it wasn't much fun studying so she went to bed at ten hoping tomorrow would be a good day and maybe someone would find out why there were two really nerdy people instead of just one.

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place

Note: I realize this chapter is very short but I only wanted to include what I have included. I am sorry for the shortness of this chapter.

The next morning Alex was the first to wake up, she wanted to make sure that if anything strange happened today they could all make it home. Justin was the second to wake and he headed straight to the library to see what he could dig up, as the dance was no more then two hours away and he really wanted to find something. Megan woke third and headed to the headmasters office to see if he knew anything that could help her. Max was the final one to wake up and he headed straight to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

The dance came faster then Justin hoped it would, he had not found out anything at all and was sad that he had to disappoint Megan again. He slowly got ready putting on a pair of black slacks, white dress shirt, and blue sweater vest. He then grabbed the ring and put it on his finger maybe it would bring him some good luck. Alex put on a black frilly skirt with pink legging underneath, and a pink sparkly top. Megan put on a jean skirt, white dress shirt, and a brown sweater vest. Max put on jeans, a black t-shirt, and a blue sweatshirt. Max and Justin walked to the gym together to go into the dance. Justin just wanted the dance to end so he could have the meeting with Megan. Max was standing in the corner when a young girl about his age walked up to him asking him to dance. Max agreed and when the song had ended he ran up to Justin telling him that he got to dance with a girl. Justin handed him ten bucks saying that he didn't get to bring a girl but at least he got to dance with one.

When the dance had ended Justin hurried to the statue they had picked as the meeting spot with Max following behind him. Megan and Alex were already waiting for them and Megan had a smile on her face.

"I couldn't find anything Megan I am sorry," Justin started.

"It is ok, I found something out that may help us," Megan replied.

"I got to dance with a girl," Max interrupted.

"Good job Max, your not a loser like Justin," Alex said giving him a high five.

"Thanks Alex," Max said high fiving her back.

"No problem Max," Alex said.

"Can we get back to what Megan found out and celebrate this later?" Justin asked.

"Sure," Alex said.

"Ok I found out my real last name," Megan said.

"What do you mean your real last name? You have a fake one?" Max asked.

"Yes Max I had a fake one my whole life," Megan replied.

"So what is your last name?" Justin asked.

"Russo," Megan said.

"How is that even possible?" Alex asked.

"I have no idea yet but that is what it says on my record," Megan said.

"We don't have the right information, so to make the confusion stop, send us to the Waverly Place sub shop," Alex said to transport them home.

Jerry and Teresa were just finishing cleaning up after closing the sub shop when their children and an extra girl popped into the sub shop making Teresa jump. Jerry looked at the children and saw that this girl looked like Justin even in the way she stood; he knew what was going to happen today.

"Mom, Dad we have something to talk to you about," Alex said.

"Ok lets all go upstairs and sit to talk about it," Jerry said.

They all headed upstairs and sat down in the living room while Teresa prepared some snacks for the kids. She set them down on the table while everyone else was starting the conversation.

"This is Megan, and she has the same last name as us Dad," Justin said introducing Megan.

"Not to mention she looks like Justin and acts just like him," Alex added.

"Really just like Justin?" Jerry asked.

"Yes Dad it is kind of scary," Max, said.

"That would be scary for you Max," Jerry said laughing.

"This is not funny Dad, I want to know what this is all about," Justin said.

"I would like to find out as well," Megan said.

"Where did you grow up Megan?" Teresa asked.

"I can't remember living anywhere else other then Wiz Tec," Megan, answered confused.

"That is interesting," Jerry said.

"I would hate to live at school my whole life," Alex interrupted.

"Stop changing the subject, I know that you both know something that you aren't telling us," Justin said.

"Ok, but you are not allowed to judge us as we had no choice in the matter," Jerry said.

"No choice in what?" Max asked.

"When Justin was born he was not alone, Megan was born with him," Jerry said.

"We're twins?" Megan and Justin asked at the same time.

"Yes, see when wizards have twins they have to give one to Wiz Tec until they turn eighteen, it is for some experiment," Jerry explained.

"What kind of experiment?" Justin asked.

"They want to see if twin wizards will grow up differently if they are separated," Jerry said.

"Well obviously it didn't work," Alex said.

"Yes I realize that now but we had to give one of the twins to Wiz Tec because one had to grow up being educated at Wiz Tec and one had to be educated at home," Jerry said.

"How did you choose which twin to give up to Wiz Tec?" Megan asked.

"We didn't choose, Wiz Tec was able to choose and they chose the second born," Teresa explained.

"So I am still the oldest?" Justin asked.

"Yes hunny you are the oldest," Teresa said.

"Wait a minute, you two are my parents?" Megan asked the shock starting to settle in.

"Yes we are," Jerry said.

"Wow I never thought I would have parents," Megan said starting to cry.

Teresa walked over to Megan and gave her a hug followed by the entire family to form a group hug. They were a family and although Megan just joined the family officially she was still a part of it and they would stick together. Alex was happy she now had a sister and she was upset at the same time that she was so much like Justin.

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place

Note: I realize this is a short chapter as well and I am sorry but I want to keep the contents of the next chapter in the next chapter and I want it all to be a surprise.

Note: Funny thing is I am watching Wizards of Waverly Place as I write this story. It is the one where Justin gets his first kiss and Max makes the to-the-Max sandwich.

Justin was the first to end the hug and he walked over to the kitchen sitting on a stool at the counter. He had a twin sister that he didn't know about and his parents had kept a secret for such a long time. He was upset with his parents but at the same time knew why they had not told him before today. Justin didn't know if he should yell at his parents for giving up his twin and keeping her a secret or just let it go and make Megan's transition into the family as easy as possible. He decided to go with his second option knowing that yelling would do no good at all for anyone.

"Does this mean that Megan is in the wizard competition with us Dad?" Max asked.

"Yes Max now the four of you will be competing in the wizard competition together," Jerry answered.

Max was in shock, he now had three older siblings and two of them were twins. He was having a hard enough time figuring out how to win the wizard competition against two other wizards and now he had to go against three. He wasn't great to begin with and he was the youngest one of them all, what was he to do to keep his wizard powers?

Alex was upset that not only did she have to compete against Justin and Max; she also had to compete against Megan. Justin was a threat to begin with as he had already read every book on wizarding there was but now she had Megan who had studied her entire life at Wiz Tec. Alex had to think of a way to win the wizard tournament, as she was sure they would have to do it soon before Justin and Megan got to old.

Megan was now more worried then she had ever been in her entire life. She had been told about the wizard competition but she had never thought that she would be competing in the tournament. She knew that it would be the hardest thing she would ever have to do and she had no idea how the other three would fight during the tournament as she had not known them for very long. She hoped that she would be able to compete with them.

Jerry was happy that the secret had come out but he was worried about the tournament. He was sure it would come any day now and he worried the other children would be upset that they now had to compete against one more wizard. He also worried that Megan would have a hard time fitting into the family as she had been raised totally different then the other three children.

Teresa was happy to have her oldest daughter back in her life, but she was worried that Megan was upset with her for giving her up. She knew that having Megan back in the family meant more magic but having her daughter was worth it. She was happy that the wizard competition had to be close as it meant that lots of the magic was going to be taken out of the house after it was over.

Teresa and Jerry took Megan to the spare bedroom, which was going to become Megan's bedroom as soon as they fixed it up. After Megan was settled Jerry had Justin zap all the kids stuff to the house and he wrote a letter to Wiz Tec explaining that the four of them would not be returning. He then made sure Megan was ok in the room and sent the other three to bed, as it had been a long day and tomorrow would be the first home wizard lesson for Megan to attend.

The next morning Jerry woke all the children up for their wizard lesson as today was an early lesson and the children all slept in. They all walked down to the lair slowly and sleepily. Max and Alex sat on the couch while Justin sat in the reclining chair, leaving Megan to sit in the chair that had been added by Jerry for her.

"So Alex ready to be proven wrong by two people instead of one?" Justin asked.

"Haha are you ready to be proven that you are a huge loser by yet another girl?" Alex returned.

"Who is this extra person you guys are talking about, cause it can't be me," Max said.

"It is Megan," Alex and Justin said at the same time.

"Oh well that makes sense," Max said.

"Do they always argue like this Max?" Megan asked.

"It has never been about you until today," Max said, "But yes they always fight like this."

"Ok, I though so," Megan said.

"Ok guys settle down it is time for wizard lesson," Jerry said as he walked into the lair.

"I am so nervous, this is my first home wizard lesson," Megan whispered to Justin.

"Don't worry about it," Justin said, "it is not that bad."

"Today's lesson is going to be how to reverse time for a redo but I must warn you that it is very dangerous and is not to be used unless it is an emergency," Jerry started.

"Meaning Alex shouldn't learn this spell," Justin said laughing.

"Justin," Jerry started, "But yes Alex probably should not learn this spell but needs to anyway."

"Hey, no that's true," Alex, said.

"The spell is micweary timeweary," Jerry said, "Justin please demonstrate the spell."

"Micweary timeweary," Justin said.

They went back in time to when Jerry walked in the room to start the wizard lesson.

"Awesome," Max said.

"That was pretty cool," Alex said.

"Why is it so dangerous?" Max asked.

"It bends time and space," Jerry replied.

"Do mortals know if time has been rewound?" Megan asked curious.

"No they have a sense of dejavu," Jerry answered.

"What is dejavu?" Max asked.

"It is when someone feels like they have experienced something before," Justin explained.

"Like when I eat the same sandwich two days in a row?" Max asked.

"Sure like that Max," Alex said.

"Do wizards know that time has been rewound?" Justin asked.

"Any one involved in the magical world will know when time has been rewound," Jerry explained, "but not many of the wizards like having to repeat their actions so be careful in using it around others."

"So if Alex were to turn back time I would know?" Max asked.

"Yes Max if Alex turns back time you will know, but you will only know it is Alex if you are close enough to her," Jerry said.

"So if I were turn back time as long as I am nowhere near you then you will have no idea that it was me?" Alex asked.

"No Alex I will defiantly know that it was you," Jerry said.

"Ok fine, but no one else will know it was me?" Alex asked.

"That's right Alex," Jerry said.

"Why would anyone want to turn back time?" Megan asked.

"Well if a wizard does something that ruins some point of their life then they would want to go back in time to be able to relive that moment when something went wrong," Jerry explained.

"Like when you decided to have a child and got stuck with a dweeb like Justin?" Alex asked laughing.

"Alex!" Justin and Megan said at the same time.

"Fine I will try not to make fun of Justin for the rest of this wizard training," Alex said smirking.

"Is that even possible for you Alex?" Max asked.

Justin laughed, "Yes Alex is that even possible for you?"

"Now Justin you need to be nice too," Jerry said.

"Fine," Justin replied.

As they were finishing the wizard lesson there was a pop and wizard mail appeared, Max jumped up to get it. He grabbed the letter and toke a long look at it trying to figure out what it meant by addressed to Jerry Russo.

"What is it Max?" Megan asked.

"I don't know it says addressed to Jerry Russo, who is addressed to Jerry Russo?" Max asked.

"Max dad is Jerry Russo and it is addressed to him," Justin explained.

"What does addressed to mean?" Max asked.

"It means that it is for him," Megan said.

"Ok, here dad it is for you," Max said handing the letter Jerry.

Jerry took the letter and opened it quickly so he could read it and find out who was trying to contact him from the wizard world. A surprised look came across his face followed by a look of worry.

"Daddy what's wrong?" Alex asked in her little girl voice.

"Nothing hunny," Jerry said.

"Daddy I know that you are lying to me and you never lie to me," Alex said pouting.

"Hunny, I am not lying to you, I will tell you all when I have been able to process the message," Jerry said.

"Dad maybe we can help you process it," Justin suggested.

"Ok fine I will tell you but you need to promise not to tell your mom yet," Jerry said.

"Ok we promise," Justin. Megan, Alex and Max chorused.

**Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place

"We have to do the wizard competition tomorrow?" Alex asked in surprise.

"That's what the letter says," Jerry said.

"I am not ready," Max, said.

"Neither am I," Megan said.

"It is going to be ok guys I believe in all of you and I know that each one of you will do fine," Jerry reassured them.

"Are you sure daddy?" Alex asked.

"Yes Alex I know that everyone, including you will do perfectly fine and whoever wins will not do so without a good fight from the others," Jerry said.

"Thanks daddy," Alex said giving him a hug and leaving the lair.

"She just got out of the end of wizard lesson again?" Justin asked.

"I guess she did," Jerry said.

"How come I never get to leave wizard training before it is done?" Max asked.

"Well Max you have a lot of work to do still," Jerry explained to Max.

"Alex doesn't have a lot to work on?" Justin asked smiling.

"Justin, Alex knows almost as much as you do," Jerry said.

"Fine," Justin said.

They finished up with the wizard lesson with Max almost leaving his ear when he tried to transport three feet from his original position. Justin and Megan were laughing the whole time Max was trying to figure out where he went wrong while transporting and Jerry was trying to help him say the spell correctly so he would not leave any body parts behind. At the end of the lesson Justin and Megan went to the living room for Justin to help Megan learn some things about the wizard competition and Max went to work in the sub shop, as it was his turn to take a shift.

Justin and Megan prepared for the wizard competition as much as they could before lunchtime and the only reason they stopped for a break was because Teresa threatened to ground them if they did not have something to eat for lunch. Teresa already did not like the fact that the children would be in a full out battle the next day over keeping wizard powers, she especially did not like that they were going without not eating to study for the battle.

Alex was nowhere to be found, as soon as she left the lair she had headed to the park to see if there was any way she could practice without Justin there showing her up. She would never tell anyone but she was nervous for the wizard competition. She knew that Justin was better then her at using magic and she was positive that being taught at Wiz Tec meant that Megan was also better then her.

Alex practiced magic more then she ever had, she knew that she could live without magic but she wanted to win the wizard competition none the less. Alex didn't want Justin to win because he always got everything he ever wanted and she knew he would probably rub it in if he won and she lost. Alex wanted more then anything to be able to prove that she was just as good as Justin.

Max finished his shift and quickly went to his room to practice his magic. He knew that if he wanted to even have a chance at winning he had a lot to practice. Max was sure he was going to lose, as he was not as good with magic as the other three. He always tried his best but somehow it always seemed to go wrong. Max practiced and practiced every spell he could remember that he thought would be use full in the competition.

Justin finished eating and retreated to his room, he had told Megan everything she may need to know and now he needed to practice on his own. He knew everything there was to know about using magic but he had no idea if he would be able to put it into practice. He was worried about going against Alex as she was good at making spells up on the thought. He was also worried, but not as much, about Megan she had practiced her whole life at Wiz Tec and he had only been to Wiz Tec twice.

Megan went for a walk to clear her head and think about the wizard competition, she was really worried about the other three. They had been taught about the wizard competition and trained to use magic to win, where as she had not been trained to compete in the competition and had only learned a little about the competition until Justin had taken the time to help her out earlier that day. She was thankful for Justin helping her out but she still knew she had little chance to win.

Supper came too fast for the four children as they had not been able to prepare enough for the wizard competition but knew they had to eat dinner with the family. Dinner was very quiet and everyone was feeling a little uneasy. Jerry and Teresa kept looking at each other sharing the same though 'I hope that this competition does not ruin the children'. The four children just ate and glanced at each other, they all wanted to win and they all wanted it very badly.

"Guys you are all going to do fine, there is no reason to worry," Jerry said to break the silence.

"Yes but three of us are going to lose our powers and none of us are ready for that," Justin said.

"I realize that Justin but the three of you who lose their powers will be able to function without them," Teresa said.

"How do you know that mom?" Max asked.

"Well you were raised to be able to live without magic," Teresa answered.

"I wasn't and if I don't win I don't know what will happen," Megan said.

"If you don't win we will help you during the transition to not having magic," Jerry said.

"We will all help you," Justin said.

"Since when do I help people?" Alex asked.

"She is your sister and you will help her," Teresa said.

Fine, I will help you to," Alex reluctantly agreed.

"I will help you to," Max said standing up and knocking over his glass of water.

"Or maybe we will let Max not help you Megan," Teresa said.

"That is probably a good idea," Justin said.

"Not fair, I can help her," Max said.

"You can help her with small stuff Max," Jerry said.

"Thanks you guys, you are the best family ever," Megan said.

"I could disagree," Alex, muttered under her breath, "without Justin we might be the best family ever."

When dinner was finished the children helped clean up using magic, as it was the last day they were guaranteed their magic. Alex went for a walk to think about what was going to happen if she were to lose the wizard competition. Justin went to his room to brush up on spells he had not used in a long time. Max ran to the baseball diamond on the next block to practice making things fly through the air with magic. Megan decided to go read up on some spells that she had not been able to read about but knew how to use.

Megan found all the spells she was looking for easier then she thought and began reading everything there was to read. She found some helpful hints on the use of each spell and was able to perfect most of them and the few she was not able to perfect she was able to make better then she had done them before. Megan just took the time to learn anything she could, as she was worried about the wizard competition.

Max was perfecting his power to make items float and was doing better then he had ever done on any spell he had tried. Max was happy with the improvement he had been able to achieve in the small amount of time he had spent on practice and he knew that if he was to win the wizard competition then he would be able to practice every other spell and perfect it so he had to win that competition.

Justin had been practicing all the spells they had learned during the first lessons of wizard training that he had not been able to practice in awhile. He had been able to practice every spell he had not used in what felt like forever and he was happy with the results. Justin thought he would win the competition hands down, but his dreams were shattered when he remembered Alex and Megan and figured out that he had more practice to do if he wanted to wipe out the competition.

Alex was thinking about how much of a competition she was going to have with Justin and Megan. She knew that Justin was a huge threat and that she was having a problem figuring out how to exactly beat Justin at this competition. Megan was not as big of a threat to Alex but she was still a threat and Alex knew she had to find a way to beat Megan. Alex knew that Max was not that much of a threat so she focused on figuring out how to in against Megan and Justin.

Jerry was beginning to worry about the children and he remembered when he had found out that he was going to be competing in the competition. He had spent days trying to figure out how to beat his brother and sister to win the competition, it had torn him apart as he was upset that he was going to have to compete against his siblings, who had been there for him whenever he had gotten into a situation that wasn't the greatest. Jerry worried that the children would start turning on each other and the three who were to lose the competition would turn on the one who was to win. Jerry hopped that the competition would not make the children fight and hate each other as it had with his siblings. Jerry remembered when he had choose to give his powers to his brother instead of his sister causing her too leave and never talk to the boys again. Jerry missed talking to his sister and hoped that none of his children would leave to never talk to others again. Jerry knew that the wizard competition might ruin his family and even his children's lives. Jerry knew that three of his children were going to lose their magic and he wasn't sure if they were going to be able to survive without magic. He had been able to handle life without magic but he was unsure how his children were going to handle it.

Teresa was pacing back and forth worrying about the children as she remembered all the stories Jerry had told her about the competition. She didn't want the children to fight over magic and she hoped that they would not hate each other at the end of the wizard competition. Teresa didn't like magic to begin with and knowing that it may tear her family apart was killing her and she wanted the competition to be over so they could go back to normal or in other words start being normal. Teresa wanted the family to live without magic and knowing that only one of her children were going to be able to keep their powers mad her a little happy. She knew that magic meant a lot to the others in the family but she was still happy that there would be less magic around the house. Teresa was hoping that she wouldn't lose any of her children because of the stupid wizard competition and some silly magic. She knew that she should be a little more supportive of their use of magic but she also knew that magic might ruin her family. Teresa just hoped that she was able to teach the children enough that they could get along in life without magic. She also hoped that their plan b's would work out.

Teresa decided to call a family get together so they could enjoy one last magic filled night she would even refrain from talking about hating magic. Teresa made sure that every one of the children were gathered in the living room with her and Jerry before she started her announcement.

"I have called us all together to arrange one last magic filled night together and I will not put down magic the whole night," Teresa said.

"You can do that mom?" Alex asked.

"I realize that magic means a lot to all of you and I know that three of you are going to lose your magic so I am giving you all permission to do everything with magic as long as there are no other mortals around," Teresa said.

"Sweet we can do anything we want with magic?" Max asked.

"Within reason Max," Jerry said.

"Where is reason?" Max asked.

"Reason is not a place Max," Justin informed.

"Then why did they say within reason?" Max asked.

"Never mind Max," Teresa said.

The rest of the night was filled with magic and relaxation. All four of the children used their magic as much as they could to do whatever they could do with magic. They made snacks, brushed their teeth and got in their pajamas using magic. Teresa did not say one bad thing about the use of magic and the children were happy they were able to use magic without getting yelled at by their mother. Almost too soon it was time for the children to go to bed and get a good nights rest so they would be able to participate in the wizard competition the next afternoon.

**Please Review**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place

Note: I realize that this is the shortest chapter going however I only wanted the wizard competition in this chapter.

_A full wizard there can be just one._

_All power to a daughter or son._

_To an ancient battle transport us five._

_Where only one's powers will survive.._

The five of them were transported to a large open area surrounded by a stone structure, where each of them appeared on a different section of the structure. The children looked around to see a field with stone hedges in the middle arranged in a circle around a smaller stone ledge. They looked up as Jerry appeared in front of them all, he looked at them all and noticed looks of worry on each one of their faces.

"The rules are simple whoever captures the power gets to keep it all, loser gets nothing," Jerry started to explain, "You can only use spells having to do with the four elements earth, air, fire, and water."

"That's it?" Max asked in surprise.

Alex and Justin were not surprised at this as they had already been in the competition once with Alex winning and giving up her powers to get everything back to normal. Megan was surprised as well because she had only learned that they had to compete for the full wizard powers,

"Most wizards can do the best with the least," Jerry said.

"That's all Alex and I got," Max, said.

"Very funny Max," Alex said.

"Alex that's what you said," Justin said laughing.

"Ok fine but I learned more since then," Alex, said.

"Are you ready guys?" Jerry said.

"We don't have wands," Megan said.

Jerry took the family wand and tossed it in the air causing four identical wands to appear in front of each of the children. They all grabbed the wand in front of them and prepared to start the battle for the power of a full wizard. Alex could feel the excitement running through her body, she had not been this excited the first time but this time seemed different to her somehow.

"Good luck," they all said to each other.

"Ready?" Jerry asked.

"Yes," they all shouted at once.

"Go!" Jerry yelled.

They all started running toward the magic ball, and Megan fell in a puddle of mud. Justin laughed remembering how many times Alex had caused him to fall in a puddle of mud as she had not known many spells at the time, he looked around and realized the spell had come from Max and not Alex. Alex was surprised when the mud puddle spell was used as it had been her favourite spell in the last competition and she had not cast it. Justin cast a spell at Max who was closest to the power and a line of fire burst from the ground in front of him. Max stopped in his tracks and looked around, he had no idea what to do to get rid of it and finally realized that water would get rid of the fire, he cast a spell and a bucket of water appeared in front of him which he used to put out the fire in one spot so he could get through. Alex was running as fast as she could toward the power, she glanced to her left and saw Megan was getting close to the power. Alex cast a spell and Megan fell flat on her face.

Jerry stopped the competition, "Alex I am afraid that I have to disqualify you from the competition."

"Why?" Alex asked.

"Well the spell you just used was against the rules and the rules state I must disqualify you," Jerry said as Alex was transported to stand beside him.

"What am I doing up here?" Alex asked.

"Well you are going to have to watch the competition from here," Jerry said.

"Alright," Alex replied.

"Is everyone ready to continue with the competition?" Jerry asked.

"Yes", the three remaining children replied.

"Go!" Jerry yelled.

The three of them headed toward the power and Justin and Megan fell in puddles of mud at the same time. Justin got up first and cast a spell causing Max to run into quicksand. Max struggled to get out as Megan blew a gust of air at the power to make it move farther away from Justin.

Justin changed the direction he was running in and ran into a large puddle of water. He couldn't figure out how to get over it and suddenly remembered a spell to make a bridge out of the earth, he cast the spell and ran over the water toward the power.

Megan was catching up to the power and she fell in another puddle of mud that Max had created. Max then ran toward the power and was almost at it when it moved on its own farther away from all three of the wizards still competing. Justin changed his course of direction again toward the power and ran faster then he had ever run before. Megan was still running when she ran into the line of fire that Max had failed to put completely out.

She stopped in her tracks and thought of a way to put the fire out completely and remembered a spell she had learned when she was much younger. She held up the wand and a line of water came out of the end putting all the fire out. Max was running when he fell in a puddle of mud that had been created by Megan, she had turned his spell against him. Megan was running when she started to melt into a giant puddle causing her to not be able to run.

Justin had used the spell he had used on Alex hoping that she would not know the flower spell that Alex had used to get out of it. As far as Max and Justin knew Megan was now out of the competition and it was down to the two of them, causing them each to run faster. Max cast the mud puddle spell at Justin again causing him to slide and fall. Justin then stood up as fast as he could and cast the water puddle spell causing Max to stop in front of a large puddle of water. Max thought and thought but could not think of a way to get over the water so he started running around it even though it would take longer. Justin was still running getting closer and closer to the power.

He was as close as he needed to be and he leaped at the power. He then leaped into the air spinning in circles. He had won the competition and now had the full wizard powers he had wanted his entire life. Justin was now his family's wizard and had been able to achieve his life long goal.

**Please Review**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place

Justin slowly went back down to the ground and suddenly realized he had just taken away all of his siblings powers. He was suddenly overwhelmed with guilt that he was the one to single-handed deprive his siblings of one of the most important things to them and he wanted to do it all over again and let one of the others win. However he knew he could not go back and he would have to live with the power when everyone else had none, so he decided he would try to make the best of it.

"Congrats Justin," Alex was the first to reach him.

"Thanks Alex," Justin said sadly.

"What's the matter?" Alex asked noticing the sadness in his voice.

"Way to go bro," Max said excitedly.

"Awesome Justin," Megan said.

"Thanks guys," Justin said.

"Way to go Justin," Jerry said.

"I will talk to you about it later Alex," Justin whispered to Alex.

"I am so proud of you son," Jerry said.

"Thanks dad," Justin replied.

"Justin you need to transport us all back now," Jerry said.

_A full wizard we have found._

_Take us home so we can be safe and sound._

They were all transported back to the living room where Teresa was waiting for them to return home and tell her which one of her children was now the full wizard. She looked at them hoping to figure out which one had won without them telling her but it seemed impossible.

"So who won?" Teresa asked.

"Guess mom," Max said excited.

"I am guessing from your excitement that you won?" Teresa said.

"Not really," Max replied.

"Then why are you so excited Max?" Teresa asked.

"Well now that I don't have powers I can't really mess magic up right," Max replied.

"So who won?" Teresa asked again.

"I did Mom," Justin said.

"Congratulations Justin," Teresa said.

"Thanks mom," Justin said.

"You don't seem that excited," Teresa said.

"I am just tired mom we were competing almost all day," Justin lied.

"Ok hunny," Teresa said giving Justin a hug.

When Teresa let go of Justin he slowly walked up to his room to think about what he could do about the guilt he was feeling. He had been sitting there for ten minutes when he heard a soft knock on his door and Alex walked in.

"Hey, do you want to talk?" she asked sitting on the bed beside him.

"Sure," Justin said.

"Ok shoot what is going on?" Alex asked.

"Well I feel guilty for winning," Justin said.

"Why would you feel guilty? You are a full wizard," Alex said.

"Well I feel bad that I was the one to take all the power away from you, Max and Megan," Justin explained.

"You heard Max he didn't really want the powers," Alex tried to reassure him.

"True but there is still you and Megan," Justin said sadly.

"But Justin I didn't want to be family wizard," Alex said.

"Why not Alex?" Justin said.

"Well, it is a lot of pressure and when I won the competition the first time I realized that I didn't deserve it and you were the one who should be family wizard," Alex said.

"You mean that Alex?" Justin asked.

"Why else would I have thrown the competition?" Alex asked.

"You threw the competition?" Justin asked surprised.

"You didn't figure that out when I used a spell that was against the rules to trip Megan?" Alex asked smiling.

"Alex why would you do that?" Justin asked feeling a little less guilty.

"Well like I told you I didn't want to be family wizard and I knew that you deserved it instead of me," Alex said.

"Thank you Alex, that means a lot coming from you," Justin said leaning over to hug Alex.

Alex hugged him back, "you're welcome Justin."

"Still there is Megan and I took her powers from her to," Justin said as they finished the hug.

"She will get over it Justin," Alex said.

"Are you sure Alex?" Justin asked.

"Look we will help her learn to be a mortal and she will get over the fact that she lost her powers and besides she is happy for you," Alex said.

"I guess your right Alex," Justin said.

"Alex you do know that you are an awesome sister right?" Justin said.

"I guess," Alex said.

"Just take it Alex I am probably never going to say that again," Justin said.

"Fine I am the best sister ever," Alex said smiling.

Alex stood up and was ready to leave when Justin gave her another hug, "Thanks."

"Whatever," Alex said leaving.

Alex walked to her room she was surprised that Justin was so upset that he had won the wizard competition. She knew that she felt the same way when she had first won the competition however she also knew that Justin had wanted to win the competition for as long as she could remember. Justin had been talking about winning the wizard competition for as long as Alex could remember but she still felt sorry for him having to carry the fact that it had been his fault that his siblings had all lost their power. Alex decided she had to cheer Justin up any way she could, she liked to torment him but she knew that she had to find a way to make him feel better. Alex didn't know what she could do to make him not feel guilty about winning the competition but she had to think of something and she had to think of it quick because she couldn't bear to see him this hurt for too much longer. She sat on her bed and tried to think of something she could do to make Justin not feel so guilty. She heard a knock on her door and opened it to Justin standing there still a little gloomy.

"Hey, what's going on? You never come to my room," Alex said surprised to see him.

"Well I was thinking about what you said about not feeling so bad and I wanted to talk to you again," Justin replied.

"Ok," Alex said confused.

"Ok here goes. I am still going to feel bad and nothing is going to change that but I am going to try and maybe be a little happier that I won and got to be a full wizard. I am going to just accept that I am the family wizard and to make myself feel less guilty I am going to help you guys with anything you may need magic for," Justin explained.

"That sounds like a good idea Justin," Alex said.

"Well I figured that if I was using the magic to help you guys then I wouldn't feel so guilty about taking the magic away from you, Max, and Megan," Justin said.

"That is why you are the smart one Justin," Alex said.

"Did you just say I was smart?" Justin asked.

"Maybe," Alex said slowly.

"You did you said I was the smart one," Justin said smiling.

"Ok maybe I did but you can't prove it to anyone," said Alex.

"Thanks Alex," Justin said giving her a hug.

Alex hugged him back, "you're welcome."

They stood there hugging for a while and when they had finished the hug Justin slowly left her room and walked back to his room to start thinking of ways to help his siblings using the magic he had won instead of them.

**Please Review**


End file.
